


dreaming

by revengeavenue



Series: blondie x frerard [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Colors, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Trippy, it's weird and a little angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengeavenue/pseuds/revengeavenue
Summary: Living in a dreamy haze, shamelessly neglecting the reality of their lives: that was how they lived together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by dreaming by blondie, except with a unique perspective. (the actual song isn't about drugs)

Living in a dreamy haze, shamelessly neglecting the reality of their lives: that was how they lived together. To Frank and Gerard, reality was a filthy concept, and it deserved no attention. It meant nothing at all to them - it was only a silly word for a silly, foolish concept. They were only interested in making their dreams real, because peeling back the film over their eyes was no option when they were so happy seeing the world in the way they did.

Sometimes, things became all too much; the thoughts of reality would seep in through cracks in the foundation, and then they'd go get high together. It helped them drift off to that dreamy state, the one they wanted to stay in forever and ever. After the substances settled in and began taking affect, the two of them would sit by the river together and watch the water pass them by, and there were times that they were so off their shit that it looked pink and purple in the afternoon daylight. Those were days when they only got higher on each other's happiness. It seemed so infinite that way.

After the high would fade, Gerard felt blue, but not a mundane sky blue. He felt a murky blue - a grayish kind that offered the haze he so desperately tried to cling to. Frank knew that was his favorite color: a slightly muddied baby blue, like a dirty baby's blanket. He thought it was quite beautiful as well, so he'd watch Gerard splatter the color on canvas, and himself too.

At night, when the sky was dark blue, it looked a lot like an inky watercolor painting that was still wet. They would tangle their limbs together in their bed on the lumpy mattress and kiss until their lungs burned for oxygen. Gerard thought Frank's lips tasted like the color purple, but never a vibrant purple. His tastebuds were just as hazy as the rest of him, because Frank's lips tasted exactly like grayish purple should taste - like grape cough medicine and rainwater from the storm drains. It hit the back of his throat, sweetly, yet not overly so. Dreamily, he loved every minute of it, and indulged himself in the taste at three in the morning.

Many cups of tea were shared, in messy gray bedsheets and with hair astray. Goosebumps would litter their skin, but their hands were incredibly warm. Frank's hands would shake, so very unsteady, and nearly spilling the hot liquid on Gerard. He would simply send a foggy smile his way, and place a hand over his to steady them. These kind of days felt like falling asleep, deep into an abyss where colors were muted but everything flashed so brightly. Comfort and softness matched up with confusion and a complete lack of clarity, and they lived in each other's pockets.

People would stop and stare, their clear eyes and alertness creating judgements about the two of them in an instant. They were too far into their state to care how they looked in the eyes of others. After all, those people were all much too serious and sobered up on the harshness of reality. They didn't understand a thing about dreams - they lived structured lives with routines and certainty.

When Frank and Gerard faded away to their radiant haze, all else seemed to ebb away. Life felt blissful; calming and tranquil amidst all the chaos outside of their little dreamland. Eyelids would flutter shut and inhales were mistaken for exhales. Life turned itself inside out over and over, like clothing in a dryer - it even became pilled in a similar fashion. Their bed was no longer just a bed, but a portal to another dimension. They could go wherever they pleased, all it took was some of the right substance, and they were off. Flying so high made them fall in love, over and over again until they forgot their own names in the process.

Whispers would become breathy, as they intertwined in their narcotic induced dream. Frank loved Gerard's milky white complexion, with his gray-blue veins visible. He also loved watching the same pale skin become impossibly flushed; a foggy shade of pink rising to the surface. It was all his doing, and perhaps that was what made it so amazing. Gerard could never get enough. Hands roaming, tears slipping down his cheeks, and the warmth of a million suns in on his flesh: that was Gerard's idea of a damn good time. Nothing was better than when his hands clutched the sheets, creating new wrinkles in the stained fabric as sweat soaked through, except maybe for the high itself.

On the less hazy days - the comedown types, they'd watch the cars go by and talk about nothing in particular. It seemed so simple, and maybe that was what they liked the most about it. After a little while, the cars would become nothing but blurs of light coming from one end of the street to the other, and then they'd go inside and taste the colors on each other's soft skin. Licking at the softened rainbows felt like cool water rushing on warm shores, although they never really enjoyed the beach. The sand was far too gritty, and the saltiness of the waves was overwhelming.

Frank sometimes thought about how happy he was living like that, with Gerard clutching his side and laughing at the stars, even when there were none in the sky. Even though they didn't have what most other people wanted in their crystal clear lives, they had what _they_ wanted. They had dreams, beautiful haze, and each other. They would do mostly anything for it to be like that forever.

For Frank and Gerard, dreaming was free. It was limitless - sparkling in platinum blue and stuck in their teeth. They meant to live that way, it was no accident, because they dreamed all the way to the moon, and perhaps the heat of the sun sent them there.


End file.
